The present invention relates to a method and a device for measuring or determining the length of a light guide.
Light guides are increasingly used in communications technology for signal and data transmission. A growing field of application is the use of light guides in motor vehicles because they require less space than a conventional wire harness. The quality control of the light guides is usually carried out such that the attenuation of the light passing through the light guide is measured. This attenuation, however, only provides a reliable result with respect to the quality of the light guide when the length of the light guide is known. However, this length, when the light guide is already mounted in its proper location of use, can no longer be measured with simple measuring means.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and a device for determining or measuring the length of a light guide in a simple manner.